


A Shy Mess

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Caught, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Riding, Spoilers, poor pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Kieran was thankful that you helped him in the beginning and now started to develop feelings for you.It was now or never..!





	A Shy Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo guys, Kat is back!
> 
> This story was the commissioned by the sweetie on tumble; who inspired me to open up a commission, to begin with so thank you sooo much! You deserve all the love! ^ 3 ^ 
> 
> I love this boy so much, he deserves all the love and hugs for working so hard for the gang, even if it’s taking care of horses! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, cuties!
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> enjoy!

Being tied to a tree was not so fun for Kieran.

The sun was beating down on him, which made his throat beg for a drink and his stomach rumble for food, but no one batted an eye when he weakly begged. Anything would have been excellent for him, even if it was mouldy bread, he didn’t care. His stomach sank when he thought...He didn’t want to die this way.

“Idiot...” He muttered.

The sun lowered, going to sleep behind the trees. Kieran’s head sank low, his legs weak to hold himself up any longer if this continues. ‘I’m done for.’ He thought in his head as he closed his eyes, hoping sleep would take over soon but his stomach turned in pain. “Nnh...”

But he heard the gentlest voice ever speak.

“Here...” His head was tilted up and felt something drip on his lips...Water..! Kieran’s mouth opened to take as much water in as possible, his throat screaming for applause for the person. He let out a shaken breath as he opened his eyes, seeing two beautiful eyes shine back at him. He has seen you around camp, but you never got close enough to say hi or even see a good look at your face. Oh, you were magnificent. You were like an angel being sent down to help this pointless man. “Eat this...It’s not much, but it’s something.” You said in a hushed tone as you put the bread close to his lips for him to eat. Kieran guessed that you are doing this without anyone knowing, which worried him if you got caught.

Kieran took it like a hungry animal, letting out a groan at the rich taste. It was bland, but to him, it was like a kings meal. “Mm...Th-Thank you, Ma’am.” He said, his voice sounding hoarse. “I own you, R-Really...” You just smiled at him, his heart swelling. “Wh...What is your name..?” He asked.

“_____, _____ _____. Arthur said your name is Kieran Duffy. Well, he called you an O’driscoll first.” You said, your eyes softened.

“I’m not an O’driscoll..” He whined, slightly lowering his head. “I rode around with them for a few months, I-I mainly took care of the horses. No one believes in me.”

“...I do.” Kieran raised his head to look at you again, seeing you smile. “I believe in you, Duffy...I think you were at the wrong place at the wrong time; we have all done that. I’m sorry you rode with them, and now you’re in this mess.” You cupped his cheek, Kieran leaning into your gentle touch. He hasn’t been touched like this in so long that he would remember every second of your touch. “Dutch is going to talk to you tomorrow...Please. Tell him the truth, and they might let you go...”

“But...I-If I do, then the O’driscolls will kill me.” He replied.

“...Then join us.” You shrugged. “It'll be nice to have a new face in the camp.” You then raised your head when you heard talking. “I have to go, but remember what I said, okay? I don’t want you hurt...” You pulled your hand away, Kieran already missing the warm touch. “We’ll see each other again. Goodnight, Duffy.” You smiled and walked off before anyone saw you.

Kieran’s eyes watched you leave until you were out of sight; his body felt limp as he sighs. “Goodnight, Miss _____...”

When the sun came up, and Dutch came forth with two of his members, he caved in...Well, he caved in when they pulled down his pants and said they were going to cut his balls off.

Kieran saw you face brighten when he returned with the three members, having no idea why his chest was beating his ribs, but it made him happy. Even though most of the members ignored him or threatened him, he mainly talks to you and a woman called Mary-Beth. You two were friends, and he understood why since you were both the same; Kind hearted and sweet but his eyes remained on you.

Everything about you made him smile; your laugh, your kindness, your passion for nature and loved when your eyes brightened when you talked about something you liked. His heart beats so many times for Kieran to realise that he had feelings for you, which he didn’t know if it was good or bad.

Kieran loved the feeling when you were around and brightened his day when everyone around him was sour towards him. But it was terrible because he felt like he didn’t deserve you. He was an Ex-O’driscoll and had done nothing in his life, just feeling like pointless trash. You were beautiful, funny, smart and had a heart of gold while Kieran was...Well, Kieran. Everyone in camp was better than him, including Bill, even if he was crazy.

It got worse when he thought about you in unconventional ways. It sparked when he was watching you cleaning peoples clothes, your chest and stomach soaked, which made your breasts glistened in the sun. Kieran’s mind flashed with images of you; naked, moaning, begging for him, his pants getting tighter with each second. He had to go to the forest to jack himself off, holding back from crying your name for everyone to hear.

It also made his heart sink when other men flirted with you like Javier, Bill and Micah. It seemed even Dutch had a thing for you even though he had Molly, but you turned each man down kindly. If they didn’t back away, Arthur would swoop in to be the hero. Kieran realised Arthur treated you like a sister more than anything. Arthur was not the best with him, but out of every man in camp, he was the kindest.

“Going fishing?”

Kieran raised his head to see you, your eyes full of kindness and interest. Besides horses, he loved fishing. It made him leave the camp for a while and be alone, liking his own company out of everyone besides you. That is why he was taken back when you wanted to join, happily accepting for you to join though. Kieran helped you on his horse as they start to ride, his body tingled when your arms wrapped around him. Fuck, he was trying so hard not to get excited.

What made Kieran laugh about fishing with you was that you were not the best. You would pout when the fish got loose from your hook and swear under your breath when the throw was awful. “Here, I’ll help you.” He went behind you, his hands on top of yours and showed you how to swing it. Kieran bit his lip, looking down your shoulder and neck which showed skin, wanting to lick the sweat off it or bite down to leave marks, so people knew you were his.

“What’s poking me?”

"N-Nothing, That’s my fishing rod..!”

Sadly the happiness didn't last long; they moved twice, Sean got killed, and Jack got kidnapped. Kieran noticed that you looked worried for Jack's safety. He was only a kid for crying out loud; no one deserved it. Kieran felt like it was his fault; He let the men pass and took Jack, apologising for every day to Abigail for what he did.

You told him it wasn't his fault; he didn't know, you would have done the same. Kieran pulled you into a hug, wanting to comfort you in this hard time. His heart jumped in his throat when you hugged back, gently rubbing his head.

'Just tell her how you feel, damn it!' He screamed in his head.

A few days later, luck was on their side when Dutch, Arthur and John brought Jack back. You picked Jack up and kissed all over his face when everyone stopped hogging him. "Don't scare us like that again, Jack."

"I won't Auntie _____." Jack giggled as he held onto you. The sight made Kieran smile, like how you get along with children so well.

Everyone celebrated and cheered, drinking until the sun came up. Even Karen was nudging Kieran to drink. He was surprised she was the first to relax around Him since last month she kept threatening to kill him in his sleep. His eyes glanced at you, seeing you were dancing with Uncle. It was terrible since he was flat out drunk, but you both seem to be having fun anyway.

Maybe it was the drinks or what but he wanted to admit to you how he felt. It was too long to him and just wanted to get the air cleared. After the dance with Uncle, he walked over. "_-_____. Can...Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

You smiled up at him. "Of course, Kieran. What's wrong?" You asked. After a few silent seconds, he nervously took your hand and led you inside, too embarrassed to tell you in front of everyone. He thought Arthur's room would be the quietest. "You okay?" You asked.

"_____, I..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, his face heating up while his hands started to sweat. Shit... "I...I just..."

"..." You got closer when he couldn't speak, Kieran got taken back when you have gotten closer that his back hit the door. "Kieran." You muttered, cupping his cheek to pull him into a sweet kiss. His heart stopped in his chest when your lips met, loving how soft they were. "I know..."

"K-Know, what?" He shuttered, his nails digging into the door.

"That you like me...I like you too." You giggled. "I'm surprised you didn't notice. I am always around you; I give you your meals and always wash your clothes. I just...Love the smell of you." Your cheeks felt hot when you continued. "I don't like fishing, but I like it when you're teaching me, especially when your hands are on me..." You placed a hand on his chest, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "I know that wasn't a fishing rod poking me...I'm flattered. I held myself in place so that I wouldn't grind up against you."

His face went beet red at your words, his Adam's-apple bobbing along his neck. “_____, I...Fuck...” Fuck it..! He cupped your cheek and brought you in for another kiss, his arm holding your body close. “Mmm...” He couldn’t hold it in any longer, just wanting you and you alone. He felt you run your fingers through his hair, which made his hat fall, the kiss deepen. Kieran was now pressed against you, already feeling the hard-on against your dress.

“Mmm...Let’s take it to the bed. You can’t walk out like this.” You smiled playfully, grabbing his neckerchief to drag him along.

“O-On Arthur's bed?” Kieran shuttered, not wanting Arthur walking in and kicking his ass.

“Yes? A bit exciting, right?” You pushed him on to the bed, then unstrapped your dress, sliding it off your shoulders. Kieran watched, biting his lip when he saw more of your skin. You took your garments off, now bare for him but covered your lower area. He moved his body up, sitting on the bed as his hands ran along your thighs, placing kisses on your stomach. “Kieran.” You muttered, running your fingers through his hair. You moved his body entirely onto the bed, taking off his clothing to get him naked with you. “Mmm...You are excited.” You hummed, your palm rubbing up against his throbbing cock.

“Hah, sorry. I just really...Don’t deserve this.” He breathed out, his hands tracing up to your hips, shivering on how smooth you felt under his touch. “You deserve a man like Arthur...He is a perfect man compared to M-Me.”

“Kieran...I don’t want Arthur. I want you...” You leaned down to give him a kiss, feeling his hard cock brushing against your ass. “You are the man I want...The cute and kind-hearted man who looks at me with pure love every day and who makes me laugh...That is the man I want.” You muttered, raising your hips to brush his red, hot tip against your pussy, hearing the man groan underneath you. “Mmm...Just enjoy it, sweety. Just take me in.” You breathed out before lowering yourself, both of you moaning when his cock slipped inside. He may not be thick but won by how long he was, whimpering when he hits your womb. “S-Shit...Kieran..”

“Ah-! F-Fuck, you’re so-” Kieran gasped, gripping your hips more as your walls squeezed his cock. “You feel so good...Oh god, Y-You’re throbbing so much.” He muttered, looking up at you with pure lust in his eyes. “Please ride me...” You placed your hands on his chest and started to move your hips, raising and lowering yourself onto his throbbing core. “Nnh-Fuck, _____...” He heard your wet lewd when he slipped inside, again and again, wetting his cock, which became easier for you to move. “Ah...I’m so F-Fucking lucky.”

“S-So am I...Mmm, you feel so good.” You moaned out, continuing to move your hips which made your ass slap against Kieran’s small thighs. “Nnn...I love how deep you are. Hah, Do you want to come inside me?” You gasped when his cock throbbed, a small smile on your lips by the action. “Does that excite you?” Kieran bit his lip and blushed when you continued, bucking his hips up to go deeper. You leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “Do you ah-Want your cum inside me? F-Fill me up until I’m gushing with your cum...Maybe breed me..?”

“Y-You’re killing me, _____.” He whimpered when you purred in his ear, moving your hips down to go in deeper. Oh, it did excite him. He wanted to paint your walls with his load. The pregnancy was the tip of the cake, making his mind foggy. “O-Oh please, can...Hah, Can I cum inside you?” He begged, pecking your neck before you pulled away, your hips slapping against him which made him cry out. “F-Fuuuck, your P-Pussy is so good..!” He choked.

“F-Fuck, Kieran...You can.” Your hand ran down to rub your clit, watching the man underneath you become putty. “Ah..!” You cried when he slammed you down, hitting your womb so rough. “F-Fuck..!”

“_____, I...I-I can’t. Ngh-Anymore and I-I’ll come. Fuck, it’s so good..!” He slurred, closing his eyes as he just wanted to feel the lustful bliss. “I want to cum in your womb and G-Get you breeding my kids, fuck..! Hah! Come, come, come! I want to feel your walls squeeze me..!” And you were, your stomach burning and your walls milking him for his climax. “_____, _____..! F-Fuck!” He cried out as he finally came, thrusting you down for his cum to fill you up.

“Nnh!” You cried out; your body shook at the pleasuring climax. “Kieran...Fuck.” You rested on his chest, panting to calm your beating heart. His hands ran along your back to ease you, whimpering when his cock softened and slipped out of you, his cum leaking out. “Fuck..I...I-I didn’t know you were so vocal.” You giggled, playing with his chest hair.

“That...That is what you do to me.” He weakly smiled as he held you close, pecking your lips. “Never leave my side...P-Please.” He muttered, his eyes softened as he looked over your face.

You kissed him again and smiled. “I won’t, sweety...” You didn’t want this to end...But the door burst open.

“What in the goddamn hell is this!?

Oh shit, it’s Arthur!

THE END!


End file.
